Inside My Mind
by Cerulean Pen
Summary: Of course, my parents are oblivious to my boyfriend, but if this diary ever falls into somebody else's hands...well, things are going to get crazy.../Or, inside the mind of Margaret Simpson.


_Inside My Mind_

_Summary: I couldn't let my parents know that their sweet little Maggie had a boyfriend, or else Dad would strangle me with my own hair…/Or, inside the mind of Margaret Simpson._

_English Family/Humor Rated: T Chapters: Words: Maggie S._

_Chapter 1_

_Dear Diary,_

_I just turned thirteen today, and Lisa gave me a diary. I kind of wanted a new CD (preferably Slipknot or Black Veil Brides) but Lisa doesn't know a thing about rock-or any other kind of music other then the blues. So, just to make her happy, I started writing: okay, it's not as bad as I thought, but I still feel like a cheerleader or something._

_My birthday went what us Simpsons call normal. Dad had too much to drink (no surprise there) Mom made a terrific birthday cake, Bart came down to visit from California, and Lisa was able to take a short break from college to celebrate with us. I'm still proud of Lisa for getting into such a prestigious school like Harvard, studying basically everything except sports. Bart actually got a job as a script writer-his active imagination to scare me and Lisa as kids is really put to use now._

_Before anyone else could wake up, I cut some roses from Ned Flanders's garden (bless the kind man, for sharing his flowers with me) and carried them to my grandfather's grave. He passed away when I turned three, so I can only remember a few things: his sliding glasses, his raggedy voice, his wrinkly skin. Anyway, I thought he'd want to know that I was turning thirteen, so I laid the flowers by his grave, reciting a little prayer that Ned taught me._

_Gerard Samson called too, on my cell phone, just in case Mom accidentally picked up the home phone. I couldn't let my parents know that sweet little Maggie had a boyfriend, or Dad would strangle me with my own hair. I still remember the days when he was the tough little baby on the playground with a Sharpie-unibrow. Thankfully, he shaved it off, and now he's a tall soccer player, with thick black hair and beautiful eyes._

_My parents are oblivious, but Lisa knows. I convinced her not to tell anyone, but she made me promise that I would call her if anything ever happened between us. Lisa worries about me a lot, more then her homework or project grades, maybe because I'm basically an only child now. Bart likes to visit, mainly because I draw comics that often inspire him into script-writing._

_I didn't think anyone would want to hang out with me, Maggie Simpson-the girl who has strangely sharp blond hair and a blue bow, oversized blue shirts, twisty earrings, and loves art of all kind. But since Gerard and I go way back, falling in love seemed to happen sometime along the way. Kind of unavoidable for lack of better word._

_Mom is way too over-protective. She still irons every one of my shirts or Church dresses, prepares my lunch with hearts drawn on the napkins, and makes me a glass of hot milk every night before bed. But, along with all of the nice pampering, Mom is also really strict: I have to be in bed by nine-thirty, I can't go to anybody's house without a phone call, I can't even call anybody on the phone after seven._

_Dad is pretty cool. He doesn't drink as much as he used to, because his creepy boss, Mr. Burns (who is older then Father Time) has him work late a lot. Dad comes home tired a lot, but he still bounces me on his knee like he did when I was a baby. Sometimes though, I think Dad doesn't care about me as much as he did when I was an infant, because he wants to spend as much time as possible with Mom. But, we watch a lot of R-rated movies at night, and if I get scared, he'll let me bury into his shoulder while we share a bowl of cheddar popcorn._

_Well, it's almost nine-thirty and Mom is calling me to get my warm milk. Lisa has to go back to Harvard tomorrow, so I have to get up early so we can get to the airport on time. Maybe Bart will dig up his old slingshot…_

_Sincerely,_

_Maggie_

_Dear Diary,_

_After we dropped Lisa off at the airport, she made me promise that I'd keep writing in the diary. It's actually good to vent some of my feelings about things to you, especially since Lisa gave it to me. I trust everything Lisa gives to me: advice, sisterly love, and, most valuable of all, her pearls. She gave them to me when I sold my very first painting (sure, it was to her boyfriend, Milhouse, but he paid a generous amount) and I wear them everyday._

_I was getting the mail earlier when I saw Ned Flanders (who still looks pretty young, even though his age isn't far from Dad's) walking his son, Todd, to church. Todd is Lisa's age-twenty-but he hasn't gone to college: he hasn't done much since his older brother, Rodd, died. I always remember Ned, because of his soft voice and kindly words about God and faith, but I didn't remember much about Rodd, except for the fact that Mom said he was a "sweet boy." _

_Dad finally told me what happened to Ned's wife, Maude: she was accidentally killed at the Springfield Speedway. I was there, but I don't remember it, because I was just a baby. It seems like everything exciting in my life happened when I couldn't remember it._

_Gerard has a job at Starbucks during the summer, so I'm spending my days painting and hanging out with my best friend, Stacey, and doing my nails and writing poetry and helping Mom clean the attic. Every Wednesday, on Free Popcorn Day, Dad and I will go see the newest release into theaters, whether it's horrible or not._

_This Wednesday, Mom went out with her friends, so Bart came with us on his last day before he had to go back to the agency. The three of us saw "Vampires Suck" and made fun of it the entire time, and threw popcorn up in front of the projector, because we were alone in the theater. Bart ruffled my hair, calling me "Mags" and I sprinkled popcorn in his hair, just like old times._

_Sincerely,_

_Maggie_

_Dear Diary,_

_I am terrified. _

_Today, Bart told me a secret. People are trying to kill us: all of us. He recited a story about an evil man with an accent, dreadlocks, and very high education, who wanted to kill Bart for ruining his evil plan of killing Krusty the Clown (who still hangs around Springfield.) Sideshow Bob has tried to kill us all about eleven times: in Italy, by face-swapping, by feigning his death. His wife, Francesca, and his son, Gino, are trying to murder us too._

_Bart told me that Sideshow Bob hasn't said a word in years, so I just smiled, pretending I was okay as he dashed through the rain to reach the airport front doors. As soon as we got home, I locked myself in my bedroom and cried, because I was so scared. I proceeded to find pictures of the Turweilgers, and was shocked by how…cute Gino was, for someone who wanted to kill us. Of course, if Gerard found out, he'd kill me anyway…_

_To calm myself down, I visited Gerard at Starbucks, half to visit him, half to chow down on a delicious tiramisu cake pop to calm my frayed nerves. Ever since I was a child, I've had a strange addiction to chewing on things: the tips of pencils, my fingernails, especially cake pops from Starbucks. I have to mow the lawn for money in order to pay through my cake pop obsession._

_"You've been busy for the past few days," Gerard remarked as he made a latte, sliding it across the counter to a young woman with long purple hair. "Happy birthday," he added, reaching into his apron pocket and withdrawing a large black box. Interested, I opened it to reveal a beautiful new art kit: thick pastels, variously shaded color pencils, a shading set._

_"You didn't have to do this," I gushed, even though I loved his surprise, hugging it to my chest as I chewed through a delicious new cake pop. Gerard smiled coyly, before handing someone else an iced latte, who seemed to have my mother's hair, only in a lighter shade and with a large bone impaled through it. "My birthday was okay: Bart and Lisa came to visit, which was really nice."_

_Gerard grinned again, and I kind of felt like a princess._

_But during the entire day, I could've sworn that someone was following me, because there was the patter of large shoes behind me on the sidewalk; but every time I turned around, it was just the trees._

_**There! I love Maggie, and I wanted to do a fanfic about her, especially in diary entries, because of how little she says throughout the series. I also enjoyed reentering the characters: Lisa, Bart, Homer, Marge, Ned, Todd, Gerard, Mel, Sherri, Milhouse, and Sideshow Bob's family. Leave a review! Please? =)**_


End file.
